Unwanted Happenings
by BulmaWannabe
Summary: BV AU Finished! Princess Bulma ends up at Prince Vegeta's castle. What will happen? Enjoy!
1. Unwanted Happenings

~Wow, I'm in print!!!!! My first story!!!!! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!!!!!!!!!!! Whoohoo!!!!!!!!!~  
  
Whew, I'm ok now...I think...  
  
So anyway...This story takes place on Vegetasei...Chi-Chi and Bulma are Sayains, sisters, and princesses...(Vegeta is the Prince of the whole planet, but there is still other royalty on the planet to deal with the smaller, insignificant issues of the commoners. lol) When their castle is attacked and is no longer safe, guess where the girls end up?? What will happen when Kakarott falls in love with Chi-Chi, she with Vegeta, and he with Bulma?   
  
Hehe....read and find out...hehe...  
  
Disclaimer: *waving pocketwatch in front of my face* I do not own DBZ...I do not own DBZ...I do not own DBZ...I do not own DBZ...  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Bad News  
  
"Ugh...I hate trains," Bulma fumed. "I wish I could have just flown. It would have been much faster than this stupid thing." She kicked the wall with her foot.  
  
"But at least we look nice," Chi-Chi said vaugely, pulling out her pocket mirror for the upteenth time in the last hour. "Imagine how bad our hair would look!"  
  
Bulma looked at her sister and sighed. She still couldn't believe they were related. They looked nothing alike. Chi-Chi had hair the color of midnight, was   
  
petite, cute, had the perfect button nose, chocolate brown eyes that drew in any and everyone, and a smile that could seduce any man within a ten mile radius.   
  
Bulma was just...plain. She had hair the color of the sea on a cloudy day; aquamarine with purple highlights, A bit to long of a nose, tall, blue-green eyes; she was not like any other royal sayain in the world.  
  
Bulma sighed. *Oh well* she thought.   
  
"I still wish we could have flown," Bulma muttered.  
  
  
  
"And have everyone staring up your dress?" Chi-Chi asked. She pulled a loose tendril of hair back into place. Interupting Bulma's protest, she added, "You know Mom wouldn't have let you wear your training gear. Not today. First impressions are very important, you know." She finished her hair and smiled in satisfaction, then clicked her mirror shut and stuck it back in her travel bag.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
"Out of my way!" Vegeta yelled, killing yet another of the royal guards in his fury.  
  
Kakarott winced, then jogged to catch up to his quickly disappearing friend.  
  
"Um...Vegeta?" Kakarott said timidly. "Are you...ah...ok?"  
  
"What do you think, idiot?" Vegeta snapped.  
  
"I think you're upset about something," Kakarott stated matter-of-factly.  
  
Vegeta made a strangled noise of surprise and stopped walking. Looking at his friend, he said, "Kakarott, I think that is the smartest thing you have ever said."  
  
"So what's wrong?" Kakarott asked, seemingly oblivious to what Vegeta had just said.  
  
Vegeta sighed, then started walking again. "Did you not hear what my idiot father just got done saying in that stupid meeting of his?" Vegeta demanded.  
  
"You mean about the princesses who have to come here because their castle was attacked and is no longer safe for them and so you have to show them around and be available if they need anything so they feel kind of at home?" Kakarott rambled.  
  
Vegeta stopped and stared at Kakarott in disbelief.  
  
"What?" Kakarott asked innocently.  
  
"Nothing," Vegeta muttered. "Let's go get this over with."  
  
"Get what over with?" Kakarott asked as they started walking again.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Sorry this chapter is so short. I'll try to make the next one longer. Also, if you have any ideas, please tell me!!!!! How, you ask?? Review, of course!!!!!  
  
Until next time!!! 


	2. Intros, Supper anda Movie?

I'm back!! That didn't take to long, now did it?? About the train...all will be revealed soon. Maybe not in this chapter...then again... ^_^  
  
Anyway, without any further ado....on with the story!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: DBZ is not mine. *sniff*  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Intros, Supper and...a Movie?  
  
Chi-Chi sat at her vanity, applying her make-up and rambling about the gorgeous Prince Vegeta.  
  
"...And his voice..."She sighed dreamily. "Did you hear that voice?" She squealed. She took a breath and shut up for one blissful moment as she applied her lipstick.  
  
"Yes, I heard," Bulma said, before Chi-Chi could say anything else. "I also heard anger. I don't think he likes up very much..." She stopped talking when she realized that her sister was paying her no attention.   
  
Chi-Chi was rummaging through her wardrobe, looking for the perfect dress for supper that night.  
  
"Which one?" She asked Bulma, holding up two dresses covered in ribbons and lace, buttons and bows.   
  
Bulma glanced at them, then shrugged. "I don't know. The purple one?"  
  
Chi-Chi glared at her sister's indifference, then walked off to the bathroom to change.   
  
  
  
Bulma sighed, then went to her wardrobe to find a fighting suit that was in half decent repair. She planned on finding a training room as soon as she was through eating. She frowned. Back home, she had plenty of soldiers to spar with. Here, she knew no one. Who would she train with?  
  
She shook her head and quickly changed into a fullbody, silver training suit, then brushed through her hair, pulling it back into a sloppy bun.   
  
"Are you ready yet, Chi?" Bulma called, waiting by the door to their room. She glanced at the clock and smirked. "If we don't leave now, we'll be late!"  
  
Chi-Chi sqealed and ran out of the bathroom. "Well, let's go then!" She took off out the door, not even noticing Bulma's choice of clothing.  
  
Bulma covered a giggle and followed her sister down the hall.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
"Vegeta!" The King yelled, storming into Vegeta's personal quarters. "Where are you?"  
  
"What do you want?" Vegeta demanded as he stepped out of the bathroom clad in nothing but a towel. "And when are you going to learn to knock?!"  
  
"You and Kakarott are going to take the girls to one of those...movie things that Dr. Briefs made...as soon as we are through eating, understood?" King Vegeta walked out of his son's room, not waiting for an answer. (A/N Hehe...)  
  
  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+   
  
"Vegeta, let's go!" Kakarott knocked on Vegeta's door, then walked in. "I'm hungry!"  
  
"Is that all you ever think about?" Vegeta questioned from his position at the window. "Your stupid stomach?"  
  
"No," Kakarott said slowly. "Sometimes I think about...um...well..." He scratched his head and smiled a goofy smile. "Hehe...I can't remember what else I think about."  
  
Vegeta smirked, then went back to staring out the window.  
  
"Oh, hey, Vegeta," Kakarott started. "Guess what?" Before Vegeta could reply, Kakarott continued. "I ran into your father, and he said we are going to see a movie with the girls! Cool, huh?"  
  
Vegeta growled. "Come on, Kakarott. Let's go."  
  
"All right! Food time!" Kakarott said excitedly, oblivious to Vegeta's darkened mood.   
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+   
  
When they walked into the dining room, Bulma noticed instanty that something was wrong. The King seemed on edge, and as Bulma looked around, she could guess why.   
  
The guys were nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Sit down," King Vegeta said.   
  
Bulma and Chi-Chi took seats right next to each other, looking around at all the food. Just about all of it was meat, and it smelled wonderful. (A/N I can't put what kind of meat because...what kind of meat do they have on Vegetasei?)  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence as they waited on the guys. Luckily, they didn't have long to wait.  
  
Vegeta and Kakarott walked in, Vegeta taking the seat across from Bulma, and Kakarott across from Chi-Chi.  
  
"Well, now that we are all here..." King Vegeta glared at his son before continuing, "let's eat."  
  
They ate in silence, not really knowing what to say.   
  
That didn't last long however, as partway through the meal, Chi-Chi noticed what Bulma was wearing. She gasped, dropping her fork. "Bulma!!"  
  
Everyone jumped, (except Kakarott) and Bulma spilt her drink.   
  
"Whatever on Vegetasei possessed you to wear...that?!" Chi-Chi demanded, her face red in embarassment and fury.   
  
Vegeta looked over at Bulma, seeing nothing wrong with what she wore. A tight, silver training suit that revealed her figure completely without showing any skin. He raised his eyebrows. Kinda cute.  
  
"For your information, I plan on finding a training room as soon as we are done eating, and I didn't want to have to walk all the way back to our room to change." Bulma said testily.  
  
"Ahem..." King Vegeta started. "You already have plans for this evening. You two will be going to a movie with my son and Kakarott."  
  
"What?" Bulma asked. "But..."  
  
"It starts in twenty minutes," King Vegeta interupted. "So eat up." He went back to his food.  
  
Vegeta went back to his food in a much better mood. At least he wasn't the only one to have his plans ruined this evening.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Thirty minutes later, they were sitting in the theatre, waiting for the movie to start. Bulma was on Vegeta's right, Chi-Chi was on his left, and Kakarott was next to Chi-Chi.   
  
"When will the stupid thing start?" Bulma grumbled after another five minutes of silence.  
  
"How should I know?" Vegeta snapped.   
  
"It's your castle," Bulma said.  
  
"So?" Vegeta demanded. "What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"I always knew what was going on in MY castle," Bulma stated.   
  
"Bitch..." Vegeta muttered.  
  
"What was that?" Bulma screamed at him. "How dare you?" She stood up, turning on Vegeta.  
  
"Bulma!!" Chi-Chi screeched. She jumped up and stepped in front of her sister before anything bad happened. "Stop it!"  
  
"Did you hear what he called me?" Bulma tried to push her Chi-Chi out of her way. "Move! I'm going to wipe that smirk right off your face, Vegeta!!"  
  
Vegeta raised his eyebrows, then stood up. "Oh, really? You think you're strong enough?" He taunted. He watched amusedly as Bulma's face turned red.  
  
She sputtered for a moment, then turned to walk out of the room.   
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Vegeta asked. "If my father found out that you left, he would not be very happy." Vegeta said as he sat back down.  
  
Bulma glared at him, then walked over to Kakarott's other side and sat down. Kakarott patted her arm and whispered, "Are you ok?"  
  
Bulma sighed, then looked at him. *Wow, he is so sweet...unlike His Highness over there* "Yeah, I'm fine."   
  
  
  
The movie started just then, and for the duration of the show, they all sat in silence.  
  
  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Hehehehehe.....I'm having so much fun!!!!  
  
Ok, so what do you all think?? I like it better than the last chapter. Alot better.  
  
Why is Dr. Briefs on Vegetasei? You really wanna know?? Then....Review!!!!!  
  
Please, Please review!!!!!!!  
  
Hehehe.....  
  
Until next time!!! 


	3. Training Disorder

Hey everyone!!!   
  
I noticed that I didn't put Chi-Chi or Kakarott into the last chapter to much. To any g/c fans, I'm sorry. Please forgive me...*sniff, sniff* But, you have to remember, this is a V/B...hehe...please don't throw that...*eeeeeeeeeppp!!!!!*  
  
Well, um...here's the next chapter!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ...if I did...This story would have probably been the plot for the series...and no one would watch it...and...um...yeah...it's not mine  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Training Disorder  
  
Bulma groaned as the alarm clock started to beep...again. She pushed the snooze button...again.  
  
"Turn that damn thing off..." Chi-Chi mumbled from her bed as she pulled her pillow over her head.  
  
Bulma sighed, turned off the clock, then got up and headed to the shower. Fifteen minutes later, she emerged, feeling much more awake. She slipped into a blue training suit; the only difference from the one she wore the night before was the color. This one was blue with silver accents. She pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail, wrote a quick note for Chi-Chi, then walked out the door, searching for a training room.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
"Good morning, Vegeta!" Kakarott said cheerfully when Vegeta opened his bedroom door. Walking in, he added, "Did you sleep well?"  
  
Vegeta glanced at Kakarott suspiciously. "What has you in such a good mood?"  
  
"Huh?" Kakarott asked innocently. "What do you mean?"  
  
Vegeta shut his door, then turned to Kakarott, his eyes narrowing. "Like you don't know. You're all...cheerful," Vegeta grimaced when he said the word.  
  
"Hmm..." Was all Kakarott would say.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+   
  
"There you are!" Chi-Chi yelled, waltzing into training room 3, disregarding the fact that Bulma was flat on her back, trying to catch her breath. "Very helpful note; 'went to train, see you later'! Next time, why not tell me where you plan to train?"  
  
"What is wrong with you, Chi?" Bulma said angrily. She was now in an upright position and rubbing the back of her head gingerly. "You could've warned me that you were going to turn off the gravity; that's what the intercom is for! I have to tell you, being flung into the ceiling is not very fun!"  
  
Chi-Chi stared at her. "What do you mean, what's wrong with me? Don't tell me you haven't heard!?"  
  
Bulma narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Heard what?"   
  
Chi-Chi slapped her hand to her head and slid down the wall, groaning. "I can't believe you don't know! We are suppose to meet up and train with the Prince and his friend every morning! We are late!!"  
  
Chi-Chi scrambled back up to her feet, glaring at Bulma. "Are you coming? I didn't wear my best training suit for nothing!"  
  
Bulma vaugely noticed that, indeed, Chi-Chi had worn her red, revealing training suit. It was fullbody, but the tummy was open, as was the back. There were slits running all the way up to her thighs on either side of the pants, and the top was very low cut.  
  
"Wait a minute...We have to train...With them?" Bulma asked, pointing behind Chi-Chi.   
  
Chi-Chi swung around. Prince Vegeta and Kakarott were standing in the doorway; Kakarott stood smiling happily at the girls. Vegeta, on the other hand, looked as though he had swallowed something very nasty, his arms were crossed in his normal fashion.   
  
"Unfortunately, yes," Vegeta snarled. "It seems my...Father...Wants us to spend as much time together as possible."   
  
Bulma groaned, then jumped when Chi-Chi squealed. Looking up, she saw Chi-Chi cover her mouth with her hands, blushing as the guys stared at her. "I...I'm sorry...I..."   
  
Vegeta glared at her, then turned to Bulma. "Get up."   
  
Bulma frowned at him. "And what right do you have to tell me what to do?"  
  
"As this is my castle, I have every right. Now, get up." Vegeta growled.  
  
Bulma made to get up, then, changing her mind, leaned back against the wall, grinning. "I don't feel like it."  
  
Kakarott and Chi-Chi stared at her, open-mouthed in shock. Vegeta looked surprised for a moment, then smirked and said, "Oh really?"  
  
"Really," Bulma replied.  
  
Vegeta smirked again, then raised his hand. A blue ball of highly concentrated ki started to form. "Well then, let me see if I can change your mind."  
  
And with that, he release a very thin stream of ki, barely missing Bulma's shoulder; the wall split with a loud CRACK.  
  
Bulma's eyes had widened in shock and fear, and when the dust settled, she was on her feet.  
  
"How dare you!!" Bulma screeched. "You could have killed me!!"  
  
Vegeta smirked, then walked out of the room.  
  
Sputtering, Bulma turned to Chi-Chi, but before she could say anything, Kakarott came over to her and said, "Are you ok, Bulma?"  
  
Shrugging him away, Bulma rounded on him, saying, "Why didn't you stop him? You're his best friend, aren't you?"  
  
"Uh...Well..." Kakarott was slowly backing away, his hands spread, palm up, in front of him. "You see..."  
  
"Save it," Bulma growled. She too, walked out the door.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+   
  
About half an hour later, Bulma was led to training room 1 by two of the King's guards; they both had a tight grip on either of her arms, after their initial attempt failed because they had underestimated her strength. Now, the guard on her left reached out with his free hand to the talk button on the intercom. "Your Highness?"  
  
A few moments of silence, then, "What do you want?"  
  
"We have found Princess Bulma," The guard answered.  
  
Another minute passed before the door opened. Vegeta reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her inside before sealing the door again.  
  
"Hi!" Kakarott said from the other side of the room. "Welcome back!"  
  
Bulma grunted in reply.  
  
"As you have noticed, running and hiding isn't going to work," Vegeta said casually from the control panel. He turned and smirked at her, then turned the machine back on.  
  
Bulma promptly fell to her knees, surprised at the sudden change in weight of her body. "Bastard..." Bulma muttered, pushing herself to her feet.  
  
Vegeta smirked again, then rushed at her, disappearing before hitting her. She glanced around, startled, then let out a strangled cry as she was elbowed in the back; she flew across the room, colliding with Chi-Chi.   
  
"Hey!" Chi-Chi yelled. She turned on Bulma. Bulma barely managed to miss a powerful right hook from her sister when a stray ki blast hit her in her already bruising back.   
  
She looked over to find Vegeta and Kakarott in a frenzied sparring match, moving so quickly she could barely see them moving. She smirked, then formed her own ki blast and sent it straight at Vegeta.   
  
  
  
Vegeta, however, sensed it coming and easily deflected it. He smirked at Bulma, then went back to sparring.  
  
Bulma growled, then turned to Chi-Chi. "Arrogant, pig-headed, no good piece of..."  
  
  
  
"Bulma!" Chi-Chi hissed, pulling her over to the farthest corner from the guys. "What are you thinking?"  
  
"What am I thinking...Well now, let's see..." Bulma began testily. "Last night he called me a bitch, earlier he tried to kill me, now we are stuck training with him..."  
  
"You provoked him last night and this morning, and I think training with him is actually an great idea," Chi-Chi interupted angrily. "I don't see how you can be so upset. I mean...look at him!!"  
  
Bulma glanced over at Vegeta, who had taken off his shirt, and was now clad in only his black training shorts. His muscles were perfectly shaped; not bulky, like many Saiyan men. If she were truthful, at least to herself, she would have to admit that he had the best body of any man she had seen in quite awhile.   
  
She glanced at Kakarott, curious as to what he looked like under his orange gi.  
  
"See what I mean?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
Bulma looked back at her sister. "Ok, so he's got a nice body, big deal. He's still an arogant, pig headed, no good piece of shit." Then, before Chi-Chi could reply, Bulma punched her right in the gut, causing her to forget everything but the fight.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Vegeta glanced yet again at Bulma as she landed a perfectly performed roundhouse kick. Because he had looked, however, Kakarott once again landed a punch that sent Vegeta right into the wall.  
  
Growling at himself, Vegeta attacked, forcing himself to forget about Bulma for the duration of the morning.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
  
  
So...did you like?? Or hate?? Tell me!!!! Review...please!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hmm...I forgot to mention Dr. Briefs...Ok. When I get to 25 reviews, I'll explain his part in the story!! (I would do it sooner, but I'm still working on details...hehe)  
  
Oh, yeah!! I need story ideas!! I'm looking a brick wall right now...I don't like it...*whimper...sniff*   
  
HELPMEHELPMEHELPME!!!!!!!  
  
Ok, I'm ok now. *sniff*  
  
Oh yeah, about it saying three chapters and it only letting you into two...I have no idea what that's about. Something FF.Net did...*mumbling bad words under breath...*  
  
Have a good night. LOL  
  
Til next time! 


	4. Dr Briefs

Good Morning, Everyone!!!!! (or evening)  
  
How are you today?? I'm great!!  
  
I have just finished Harry Potter book 5!!!! If anyone would like to discuss it, just e-mail me at......bulma_wannabe2002@yahoo.com Yayayayayayay!!!!!!  
  
And also, my baby brother is learning how to smile, and he rolled over yesterday!!!! Oh yeah...he also likes beating up Winnie the Pooh...I'm so happy right now!!!!! LOL J/k he does like to beat him up...but I love Winnie...  
  
Ok, to the story. Um...I think I'm changing who falls in love with who...It's just not working out as I originally planned. Wait, the only one not working is Kakarott...  
  
I think the new order of things is like this...Chi-Chi likes Vegeta...Vegeta and Kakarott like Bulma...and Bulma kinda likes Kakarott...hehehe...but don't worry, it'll all work out in the end...  
  
I don't know how good this chapter will be...I'm tearing down a brick wall as I write...*sniff* I hate brick walls...*sniff*  
  
Disclaimer: *mumble* stupid..brick.wall..*sniff* oh...uh...hehe...DBZ is not mine nor will it ever be...*sniff* I hate walls...  
  
Chapter 4   
  
Dr. Briefs  
  
"Vegeta!! Calm down...aaahhh!!" Kakarott jumped behind the couch in Vegeta's room, barely missing being hit by a very well aimed ki blast. "Wow...what's wrong?"  
  
"That...Bitch!!" Vegeta roared. "How dare she...!?" He yelled again, throwing another ki blast. There was now a big hole in the middle of his bed.  
  
"Vegeta...?" Kakarott said, timidly stepping out from his hiding place.   
  
"What?" Vegeta snapped. He sent a glare in his best friend's direction.  
  
"Umm...who are you talking about?" Kakarott mumbled.  
  
"Who am I talking about?" Vegeta started pacing. "My father came in here this morning and told me that I have to give...Chi-Chi..."He growled. "A tour of my kingdom. Apparently she told him that we were getting along extremely well, and would like some time...alone...with me. And he agreed!! She'll be here in five minutes!!" Vegeta upended his dresser in fury. "That bitch...and I thought the blue-haired one was bad..."  
  
Kakarott watched as Vegeta attacked his funiture, knowing that there was no point in trying to stop him, and thought about this information. If Vegeta ended up with Chi-Chi, then Bulma was still available....  
  
"Well?" Vegeta yelled at Kakarott.  
  
"Huh?" Kakarott jumped, then looked at Vegeta. "Were you talking to me?"  
  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes menacingly, then stated in a forced calm voice, "I said..."  
  
But he never got to finish his sentence, because at that moment, there was a soft tap on his door.  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms and glared, making no move to open the door. Kakarott hesitated, then opened the door and let Chi-Chi in.   
  
"Hi!" She said happily. "I hope I'm not late."  
  
Vegeta closed his eyes, took a deep breath, then turned to Chi-Chi and said, "No, you're not. Let's go."  
  
Chi-Chi smiled as they walked out the door.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Bulma sighed in happiness. Chi-Chi was gone, and so was the Prince. For a whole hour at least, knowing Chi-Chi. Not that she didn't love her sister, of course, but if she had to hear one more thing about that Prince...  
  
Leaving her room, Bulma wandered around the hallways, looking at the different portraits. She grew tired of this rather quickly, though, as all of them looked like older versions of Vegeta. Once in a while, there would be a picture of a guard or something, but they were very few and far between.  
  
After about fifteen minutes of walking, she realized that there was a loud, muffled, clanking sound coming from the end of the hall she had just entered. She walked to the door of the last room and peeked in the window.  
  
An older man was standing there, looking at...something...with a frown. His hair was graying, he was a couple inches shorter than her, and he looked tired, sad even.   
  
Only hesitating for a second, Bulma pushed the door open and walked in.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
"What are you doing here, Bulma?" Kakarott asked when he saw who had entered.   
  
Bulma looked at him in surprise. "Uh...well...I was wandering around, and just..." She shrugged.  
  
Kakarott smiled. "Dr. Briefs, this is Princess Bulma, Bulma, this is Dr. Briefs. He's a scientist..." Kakarott scratched his head. "I'm still not sure what that means..."  
  
Dr. Briefs chuckled. "If I've told you once, I've told you a million times...A scientist is a person who invents and builds things like movies, or training rooms."  
  
Kakarott's face cleared. "Oh yeah!! Thanks!"  
  
Bulma sighed, then turned her attention back to Dr. Briefs. Taking a closer look, she said in surprise, "You're not a Saiyan!"   
  
The doctor chuckled again, then said, "No, I'm not. I'm a human; I'm from the planet Earth."  
  
"What are you doing here?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Well, your people made a deal with mine..." Dr. Briefs started.  
  
"A deal?!" Bulma interupted him. "Saiyans don't make deals...We just take what we want, destroy the planet, then leave!"   
  
"Hmm...Well, not this time." Dr. Briefs stated calmly. "You see, the King decided that he wanted an inventor who could build his own ideas into actuality, AND who could reproduce other species tecnology, maybe even make it better. Unfortunately, I was the one picked for the job." He added this last bit with a good amount of bitterness. "They wanted me in exchange for my planet's safety. Of course, I had to agree."  
  
Bulma stared at him in shock. This had never happened before, at least, not for as long as she could remember. She spotted a chair a few feet from her; she went over and sat down.   
  
Dr. Briefs sighed, then said, "Oh well, what's done is done. At least they let me bring my wife..." And with that, he turned back to what he had been doing.   
  
Bulma watched for a moment, then turned to Kakarott. "When did this happen?"  
  
"Umm...sometime last year...I think..." Kakarott replied vaugely. He was watching Dr. Briefs in fascination.  
  
"Why wasn't my family told about this?" Bulma persisted.  
  
"I don't know," Kakarott answered, handing Dr. Briefs a piece of oddly shaped metal.  
  
Bulma sighed, then turned to watch Dr. Briefs. After a few moments, her curiousity got the better of her and, pointing at the thing Kakarott had handed him, she asked, "What is that?"  
  
Dr. Briefs glanced at her, then said, "It's a screwdriver."  
  
Bulma frowned. "What's it for?"  
  
  
  
Dr. Briefs looked at her again, then said, "See this?" He held up a screw. When Bulma nodded, he proceeded to show her what the screwdriver was for.   
  
After watching him for a few more minutes, Bulma walked over, took the tool from him, and proceeded to put screws in the little holes. When she was done, she smiled and said, "Can I come down here more often?"  
  
Dr. Briefs blinked at her, then smiled as well. "Of course. Some company would be great!"  
  
Bulma looked back at the machine and asked, "So, what are we making?"  
  
Dr. Briefs pulled out some blueprints and started explaining to her how microwaves work.  
  
Kakarott grinned. He hadn't seen Bulma this happy (or calm) since he'd met her.   
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
"You have a beautiful kingdom!" Chi-Chi sighed as they walked back up to the castle. She linked her arm through his and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I had so much fun tonight...Thank you, Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta just grunted in reply, to busy concentrating on not shrugging her off. The evening had been horrible; Chi-Chi had oohed and aahed at anything and everything he'd pointed out to her, asked questions about the history of different buildings, even asked him the names of different people they had passed! It was all he could do not to strangle her right there.  
  
"Vegeta?" Chi-Chi murmured.  
  
He looked down at her. "What?"   
  
"Do we have to go in yet?" Chi-Chi asked, smiling slightly at him.  
  
Vegeta held back a groan. "No..."  
  
"Oh good!" Chi-Chi said happily, tightening her hold on Vegeta's arm. "Can we go into the gardens?"  
  
"Fine..." Vegeta sighed. Then he stopped. "Why don't you want to go back in?"  
  
"Bulma's in there," Chi-Chi stated plainly. Noticing the look on Vegeta's face, she said, "We aren't getting along very well right now. In fact, we've never really gotten along at all." She then proceeded to explain different arguments they had had in the past, and Vegeta tuned her out.  
  
*If I knew she wouldn't cry, I would treat her the same way I've been treating her sister. I wonder what that woman is doing, anyway...* He smirked, remembering how angry she had been when he'd pretended to miss her with that ki blast. Extremely cute. That was the only definition for her when she was angry. Definitely a turn-on...  
  
"Vegeta, are you ok?" Chi-Chi asked, breaking into his thoughts. "Vegeta?"  
  
"I'm fine," He muttered. He turned to the castle. "Let's go in. I want to train some more before bed." And without waiting for an answer, he turned and led her back inside.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Ok, so I didn't wait for the Dr. Briefs thing...BE HAPPY!!! ahem...well, we can tell who's liking who now, can't we? hehehehe...this is so much fun!!!!! Mwahahahaha....cough...choke...gag...I'm...ok...I think...  
  
I don't know how long it will be before I update again...I have a friend coming to visit from out of state...I'm not sure how longs she's staying, either...please don't throw that...you don't know how long it took to get the last one out of my hair...aaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!! *sniff* meanie...oh well, I guess I deserved that...well, gotta go take a shower...  
  
Til next time!! 


	5. A Rival Appears from the Stars

Good Morning, everyone!!!  
  
Look!!! It's the next chapter!!!  
  
Disclaimer: DBZ is not mine...How often do I have to write this stupid thing anyway??   
  
Chapter 5  
  
A rival Appears from the Stars  
  
"We are lost," 18 stated.  
  
"No we're not...We just aren't sure where we are," Krillin said vaugely. He reached over and pushed another button, jumping about 3 feet when red lights started flashing and the alarms went off.   
  
18 sighed and turned off the alarms, then glared at Krillin. "We are lost."  
  
Krillin sighed. "Yes. But we'll figure it out, don't worry..."  
  
"I'm not worried," 18 said, pushing him out of the chair. "We'll just stop here..." She pointed at a planet on the viewscreen. "And get directions."  
  
"But..." Yamcha started.  
  
"We are stopping here," 18 glared at the others, daring them to say anything.  
  
"Ok, fine," Yamcha said. "But if we get killed, it's your fault."  
  
18 smirked, took them into orbit, hit a button, and asked for directions to the planet Vegetasei.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+   
  
"Bulma!" Chi-Chi screamed. "Are you even listening to me?"  
  
"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Bulma inquired sweetly. She didn't move her eyes away from the blueprints she had been given to look over.  
  
"Bulma!" Chi-Chi screeched indignantly.  
  
  
  
Bulma sighed, laying the blueprints in her lap. Looking at her sister, she said, "Chi-Chi, I've heard everything you're saying a thousand times already. You've been going on about it since you got back from your tour. Over a week ago!"  
  
Chi-Chi sent a death glare in Bulma's direction, then stomped out of the room.  
  
Bulma sighed again, then looked at the clock. 'Aww shit,' she thought. 'I'm going to be late!' The time between lunch and supper, the girls were allowed to roam around and do whatever they'd like, and Bulma had got into the habit of working with Dr. Briefs.  
  
She smiled as she walked into his workroom, noticing that he was nowhere in sight, but there was the clank coming from a big, metal box.  
  
"Dr.?" Bulma walked over to the other side, where the Dr. was attaching a door to the box. "What is this?"  
  
"Did you look at the blueprints I gave you last night?" Dr. Briefs asked in a muffled voice.  
  
"Yes, but I can't figure out what it's all for," Bulma looked at the blueprints again. "I mean, I know it'll be cold inside, but why would you want to go inside of a cold box?"  
  
Dr. Briefs chuckled and finally came out. "You don't go inside of it, Princess, you put food inside of it."   
  
Bulma frowned. "Why?"  
  
"To keep it fresh," Dr. Briefs answered, pulling some wires and stuff from his workbox. "So if you don't eat it all, you can eat it another day."  
  
"Oh," Bulma said quietly. Then she smiled. "Well, what should I do first?"  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
"Where is she?" Vegeta asked quietly. He had found Chi-Chi in the dining room, talking with one of the guards.  
  
"Who, Bulma?" Chi-Chi slipped her arm through Vegeta's.   
  
"Yes," Vegeta crossed his arms, forcing Chi-Chi to let go. "Where is she?"  
  
  
  
"I don't know," Chi-Chi pouted. "She takes off after lunch and doesn't come back until supper. She won't tell me where she goes, either." She leveled the prince with a steady glare. "Why do you want to know, anyway?"  
  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her. "If you must know, she is stronger than most of my sparing partners, so she is going to start sparing with me in the afternoons. Now, do you know in which direction she goes?"  
  
"No, I don't," Chi-Chi huffed. "Why don't you ask Kakarott?"  
  
"Kakarott?" Vegeta asked. "What does he have to do with it?"  
  
  
  
"Well, Bulma was complaining about him having no memory the other day when she got back," Chi-Chi murmured coyly. "She didn't sound mad, though; she was smiling, now that I think about it."   
  
"Hmm...Thank you," Vegeta growled, then walked off down the hall.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
"I can't believe we were here, and didn't even know it," Krillin mumbled as they walk down the street towards the castle.  
  
"I can," 18 smirked.   
  
"What do we do when we get there?" Tien asked. "Just ask for the Prince and demand our scientist back?"  
  
"Basically," Yamcha said. "But if he refuses, how do we get Dr. Briefs back?"  
  
"I don't care if I have to kill his highness," 18 muttered darkly. "I am through watching over Capsule Corp. The Dr. will be coming home with us, no buts about it."  
  
"Well, we're here," Yamcha said nervously. "Who wants to knock?"  
  
"Move," Piccolo said, pushing Yamcha out of the way. (A/N Do you really think I could leave Piccolo out of this fic?) He walked up to the door and knocked.   
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
"Dr. Briefs!" Vegeta stormed into the workroom before Bulma could hide. Vegeta glared at her, then turned back to the Dr. "Some of your Earth friends have come to see you. You are to be in the dining room in fifteen minutes. Onna, come with me." Vegeta then turned and stalked out before she could reply.  
  
Bulma sighed. "I'll see you later, Dr." She walked out and caught up to Vegeta. "What do you want?"  
  
"Is this where you go after lunch?" Vegeta demanded.   
  
"Is that any of your business?" Bulma countered.  
  
Vegeta turned and crossed his arms. "As a matter of fact, it is," He replied. "You are going to be sparing with me after lunch starting tomorrow, is that understood?"  
  
"What?" Bulma gasped. "But..."  
  
Vegeta smirked. "But what?"  
  
At a loss for words, Bulma turned to leave. She hadn't made it two steps, however, when she felt him grab her arm above the elbow in a tight grip. She turned a glare on him, causing him to smirk again.   
  
"Did I say you could leave?" He questioned pleasantly.  
  
"Let...Me...Go...." Bulma demanded between her teeth.  
  
Vegeta slammed her against the wall, holding her arms above her head. "Make me."  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+   
  
Ok, I know it's kinda short and it's been forever since an update. I'm really sorry!!! Please don't hurt me...*whimper* I have an excuse!!!  
  
First, my friend was here. Second, I have a job at the zoo, so I'm outside all the time, and it's HOT!!! It's tiring, too. Third, our computer has viruses, so it's not running all that well. I'm surprised it even let me upload this. Are those enough excuses?? Please say yes...   
  
I promise the next chappie will be out soon. Till then, please review!!! 


	6. The Meeting

I'm back!!  
  
*glares* I have had ZERO reviews for my DBZ/Yu-Gi-Oh fic, Stuck. *suddenly sad* Does nobody like it? Even if you don't like it, please let me know, cuz if you don't like it, I'll take it down. *sniff* I like it... I guess if I get 10 bad reviews, I'll take it down...does that sound fair?? *sniff* Kurayami Ryuu and Jessicakittydemon, I had fun writing it with you...please forgive me if I take it down...*sniff...sob*  
  
Ok, on with chappie 6!!!! Hope you all enjoy!!!  
  
Disclaimer: This IS mine!!! Hahahahahaha!!!!! *sirens coming closer* uh oh...hide me...help...uh...Oh!!!! This STORY is mine, not the characters...*sirens disappearing* *evil grin* hehe...idiots...  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The Meeting  
  
"I...Said...Let...Me...Go..." Bulma hissed, struggling to free her arms.  
  
Vegeta just tightened his grip and stepped closer. Smirking, he whispered, "And I said, make me."  
  
Bulma narrowed her eyes at him, refusing to be intimidated. After a moment, she smirked, immediately putting him on guard. Unfortunately, nothing could prepare him for what came next.  
  
"Why, Vegeta, I think you have a crush on me!" Bulma exclaimed.   
  
Vegeta's eyes went wide for a split second, proving Bulma's theory. With a smile and a quick twist, Bulma had Vegeta pinned against the wall. He looked shocked for a moment, then his eyes narrowed menacingly.  
  
"You tricked me," Vegeta growled at her.  
  
"Did I?" Bulma simpered. She smirked at Vegeta's frown. "Come now, Vegeta, don't act like such a baby..."  
  
"What!?" Vegeta shouted. He struggled against Bulma's hold, but could not escape. "Let Me Go!!"  
  
Bulma smiled and whispered, "Make me..."  
  
"Fuck you..." Vegeta growled.  
  
"You wish..." Bulma said coyly. Vegeta struggled again, but Bulma just tightened her grip. "Now, I get to work with the Dr. in the afternoons, or I'll tell Chi that you like me, not her." Bulma grinned. "And we both know that that wouldn't be a good thing."   
  
Vegeta smirked. "Tell her if you want...I don't care. You will be training with me every afternoon. Period."  
  
Bulma's mouth dropped in shock; Vegeta escaped from her grip and, instead of pinning her to the wall again, he pulled her to his chest, holding her tight around the waist.  
  
Vegeta leaned over, putting his mouth close to her ear. "And for everyday you don't show up..." He pulled back and grinned, having noticed the shudder that passed through her body. He let her go then; turned to leave.  
  
"Hey!" Bulma shouted. "What happens if I don't show up?"  
  
Vegeta just smirked at her, then walked away.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
  
  
"So, you've finally decided to grace us with your presence," King Vegeta growled as Vegeta walked in. Vegeta just smirked. He was in too good a mood to be brought down by his father.  
  
Turning to the guest, King Vegeta said, "Is it safe to assume that you are here for the Dr.?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, yes," 18 said.   
  
"18," Dr. Briefs said. "I made a deal. I still have many projects yet to be finished."  
  
"I don't care," 18 growled. "I'm sick of dealing with all of those...those...things, those...business men." She made an odd gagging sound as those words left her lips.  
  
Dr. Briefs smiled. "I'm sorry, 18, but I'm not going back until I'm done. I gave my word."  
  
18 thought for a moment, then said, "Fine. If you're not going back, then neither am I."  
  
"What?" Krillin gasped. "But..."  
  
18 smirked. "And if I stay, then these guys have to stay, too. They couldn't get themselves back to Earth even if the whole of the planet depended on it."  
  
There was a loud chorus of protests from the guys that had accompanied her to Vegetasei, and after a moment, King Vegeta yelled, "Enough!" Looking around at the group, he added, "I will have my guards show you to your quarters." With that, he walked out.  
  
Prince Vegeta smirked. This day was getting better by the minute.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
"Dammit, dammit, dammit!!" Bulma knocked over her dresser, but didn't feel any better. "That arrogant, self-centered, pig-headed, mother fucking asshole!!! How dare he!?"  
  
"Anyone I know?" Chi-Chi asked quietly from the doorway.  
  
"As a matter of fact, yes!!" Bulma screeched. "That damn Prince of yours is driving me crazy! Where does he get off telling me what to do during the only free time I've got!?"  
  
"Well..." Chi-Chi started.  
  
"Don't even," Bulma warned. "I don't give a rats ass that he's the Prince of the whole planet. I would gladly die if I could just..." She paused, glancing at Chi-Chi as if seeing her for the first time.  
  
"What?" Chi-Chi asked warily.  
  
"Chi," Bulma started in a sickly sweet tone. "The Prince has admitted something to me, something that I think you might like to know."  
  
"What is it...?" Chi-Chi asked hesitantly.   
  
Bulma gave her a pitying look. "You might want to sit down for this."  
  
Chi-Chi looked hesitant, but sat down on the edge of her bed.   
  
"I don't know how to tell you this," Bulma began. "But you have to know. Vegeta has a crush on me." She stopped, studying her sister's face carefully. 'Please let this work,' she thought.   
  
"What..." Chi-Chi whispered.  
  
Bulma sat down in front of her sister. "I'm sorry, Chi. I know this must be hard, but I thought it would be best if you knew."  
  
"Yes..." Chi-Chi murmured. "...Thank you for telling me."  
  
At the sight of one tear sliding silently down her sister's cheek, Bulma had a moment of regret. But, as Chi-Chi spent her tears on Bulma's shoulder, Bulma smirked. Chi-Chi wouldn't remain subdued for long. No, soon Vegeta would have hell to pay.   
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+   
  
"This castle is so big!" Yamcha said in awe. "You could play a killer game of hide and seek in here. Make sure to pack a lunch..."  
  
"Where are we going?" Piccolo asked the guard. "Are all these rooms occupied?"  
  
"No, they are not," The guard said shortly. "These rooms are reserved for off- world dignitaries, as they are close to all the business rooms. I am taking you to the long-term visitor rooms on the fourth level."  
  
"Of course," Yamcha muttered. "Everything has to be so complicated. Can't just put all the bedrooms on one floor or anything..."  
  
"Shut up, Yamcha," Piccolo said.   
  
Yamcha frowned and glared at Piccolo, but wisely kept any thoughts to himself.  
  
Five minutes later, they were standing outside a row of rooms. "Any of these," The guard waved his hand. "You may use. Do you need anything else?"  
  
"No, thank you," Piccolo replied. The guard bowed, then walked off.  
  
After a short silence, they each picked a room and aquainted themselves with it, knowing that they would be calling it home for the next few months. At least.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+   
  
'This is neat,' Yamcha thought as he washed his hands. 'It's all motion sensored, kinda like Capsule Corp.'  
  
He walked out of his bathroom and looked around. A small living room with an adjoining bedroom and bathroom made up his 'home' for the next few months.  
  
He groaned, then walked out of the room, deciding that exploring would be more interesting if it was the castle and not his room.   
  
As he shut his door, he heard another door click softly, and turned to see...'Wow,' he thought. 'She...she's beautiful!'  
  
"Hey!" Yamcha called, running to catch up to the blue-haired beauty. "Hi, I'm Yamcha."  
  
Bulma looked at him quizzically before accepting the pro-offered hand. "I'm...Princess Bulma."  
  
  
  
"P..Princess?" Yamcha stammered. 'Wow.'  
  
"Yes, but don't treat me different, please," Bulma said. Che cocked her head at him; studied him thoughtfully. "You must be one of Dr. Brief's friends."  
  
"Yeah," Yamcha said.   
  
Bulma smirked. "Not very good at talking, are you?" She started to walk off.  
  
"Wha...wait!" Yamcha yelled, running to catch up. He fell into step beside her and said, "Sorry, it's just, you are very beautiful." He smiled at her shocked expression. "What, has no one ever told you that?"  
  
  
  
"Actually, no," Bulma replied. "I'm considered...strange...deformed. It's the color," She added at the disbelief written across his face. "Sayians aren't suppose to have blue hair. Eyes, either."  
  
"Well, I think you're beautiful," He said forcefully.   
  
Bulma flushed a bit, smiled and said, "Thank you."  
  
Yamcha grinned. "So, what do you do for fun around here?"   
  
"Not much," Bulma replied. "Usually I...visit Dr. Briefs, but I can't do that now."   
  
"Why not?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"His highness forbade it," Bulma muttered darkly. Then she brightened. "At least, for the time between lunch and dinner. I happen to know for a fact that he stays up late everynight, so I can go down then."  
  
Yamcha smirked. 'She's fiesty, too,' He thought happily.  
  
"Well," Bulma said. "Are you eating dinner with us?"  
  
"There you are," A woman's voice came from behind them, cutting off Yamcha's reply. Turning, they saw 18, Piccolo, Krillin and Tien heading in their direction.   
  
"We looked everywhere for you," Tien said. Just then, he noticed Bulma. "Hey, who's your friend, Yamcha?" He smirked knowingly.  
  
Bulma smiled as Yamcha tried, and failed, to keep the flush off his face while introducing her to his friends.   
  
Then, quite suddenly, Bulma had it. The perfect way to get back at the prince for his earlier evils. Smirking, she put her arm through Yamcha's. "Come on, it's supper time."   
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Well, what do ya'll think?? Good?? Bad?? Let me know...Thanks!!! *turns to cop sitting at desk eating donut* How many times do I have to tell you, I wasn't talking about you when I said 'idiots!' I was talking about...um...*sigh* I want my phone call!!! Hello? Are you listening to me? 


	7. Dinner, and What happened After

Thank you so much for all the reviews!! People like this story more than I expected. I'm so happy!! *tears of joy*  
  
Anyway, I am moving in about three weeks, so I'm going to try and update as much as I can. Does that sound good? Yes? No? hehe...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story...yet...*goes off in search of Akira Toriyama*  
  
Warning: Suggestive content. If this kind of stuff offends you, do not read.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Dinner, and What Happened After  
  
"Well, come on," Bulma said, tugging on Yamcha's arm. As they entered the room, Bulma noticed three things: one, Yamcha's friends were all whispering and giggling; this she ignored.   
  
  
  
Two, Chi-Chi was already in the room, sitting in Bulma's usual spot across from Kakarott. (A/N They had changed from their first spots in the beginning when Chi-Chi decided she liked Vegeta.) She also noticed her sister's eyes go wide for a moment, they she smirked and turned away.   
  
Three, none of the guys were here yet. Smirking, Bulma sat down and motioned for Yamcha to sit next to her. Turning to her sister, she introduced Yamcha and his friends.   
  
Chi-Chi smirked as she regarded Yamcha, then leaned over and whispered, "He's not that good-looking, Bulma. What are you up to?"  
  
Bulma faked shock as she whispered back, "What do you mean 'he's not that good-looking'?" Then she smirked. "Anyway, won't His Highness be surprised to know that I've become...friends...with Yamcha?"   
  
Chi-Chi grinned, then frowned. "What have you got against Vegeta anyway? You never have told me why you don't like him."  
  
Bulma opened her mouth to reply, but just then the guys walked in. Bulma hurriedly turned and grabbed Yamcha's hand, smiling at Vegeta's surprised expression. She smirked at the Prince, then turned her attention to Yamcha.  
  
"So, how long are you guys staying here?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Um...until the Dr. can leave," Yamcha replied vaugely. He was staring at her hand holding his.  
  
Frowning, Bulma said, "The Dr. is leaving?"  
  
"Not yet," 18 answered, nodding her head in thanks as a servant laid a plate of food in front of her. "He can't leave until he finishes his...projects." 18 made a face. "He better hurry up."  
  
Bulma said nothing, just started eating her meal, not letting go of Yamcha's hand. 'I don't want the Dr. to leave...'  
  
"Bulma," Chi-Chi whispered, interupting her thoughts. "Vegeta doesn't look very happy."  
  
Bulma glanced up and smiled at Vegeta. "What's wrong, Vegeta?" She asked sweetly.  
  
Vegeta glared at her, then smirked and said in a casual voice, "Nothing's wrong."  
  
Bulma frowned. 'What's he up to?' Before she could say anything, Yamcha said, "Hey, Bulma, wanna go for a walk?"  
  
She glanced at him, noticing that he had finished his food already. Glancing back at Vegeta, she smirked and stood up. "Sure, let's go. I'll show you around the castle." Smirking, Bulma led Yamcha out the room.   
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Vegeta frowned as he looked at the clock, again. 'Where is she ?' Looking around, he smirked. 'Won't she be surprised...'  
  
He turned to the door as it started to open, positive that he wouldn't be seen until he decided to make his presence known.  
  
"Thanks, Bulma." Vegeta growled quietly as Yamcha went on. "I had fun."  
  
"Me, too," Bulma replied. "Good night."  
  
It was all Vegeta could do not to walk out and snap the man's neck, but he stayed where he was, knowing Bulma would never talk to him again if he did. Not to mention he'd have his father's anger to deal with.  
  
He watched as Bulma closed the door; smirked as she moved to the bathroom. 'She still hasn't noticed...' When she had shut the bathroom door, Vegeta moved over to it, standing where he wouldn't be seen when she walked out.  
  
When she did walk out, Vegeta grabbed her around the waist, covering her mouth when she started to scream.  
  
Smirking, he moved close to her ear and whispered, "Where were you?"  
  
Bulma's eyes widened as she realized who it was. She pulled his hand away from her mouth and hissed, "Let me go, Vegeta."   
  
"No," Vegeta hissed back. "You haven't answered the question."  
  
"And why should I?" Bulma asked quietly.  
  
Vegeta smirked, then started trailing kisses down from Bulma's ear to her throat, smiling as he felt her shudder. "You don't have to if you don't want to..."  
  
"...Vegeta," Bulma's voice wavered. "Let me go..."  
  
"I said no," Vegeta continued kissing her throat; he started moving one hand higher, trailing his fingertips over her stomach.  
  
Panicing, Bulma screamed, "Chi-Chi!!"  
  
Vegeta smirked, then said, "Lights."  
  
Bulma winced as the lights came on, then stared in shock. There was only one bed in the room; Chi-Chi was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Whe...where's my sister?" Bulma whispered.  
  
Vegeta gave a half shrug. "She was complaining last week about wanting her own room."  
  
Bulma closed her eyes. 'Dammit, Chi!'  
  
Vegeta smirked at her discomfort. Moving his hand to right below her breast, he whispered, "Now, answer the question."  
  
Bulma gulped, then whispered, "No." 'Dammit, Bulma, what are you doing?'  
  
  
  
Vegeta frowned, but kept his voice even as he said, "And why not?"  
  
"I will not be intimidated by the likes of you, that's why not," Bulma growled.   
  
Vegeta smirked. 'Stupid Onna.' "We'll see about that," He said out loud. Before she could think, his hand was on her breast; he turned her head with the other, capturing her lips in a fierce kiss. He smirked as she started squirming, enjoying her whimpers of protest as he pulled her closer.   
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
'Stop!' Bulma thought frantically. 'Please stop...' She struggled as she felt herself being pulled closer, but could not pull away. He had wound his hand into her hair, holding her head in a vice grip.  
  
Bulma whimpered as he caressed her breast, giving equal attention to both. His lips softened against hers, causing her to shudder, little thrills of pleasure racing along her spine. She hated herself, hated the way her body reacted to this man's touch, but could not prevent herself from kissing him back. She leaned into him, kissing him with a passion she didn't know she possessed.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Vegeta smirked as he pulled away. Noticing the confused look on Bulma's face, Vegeta whispered, "I win." He let her go then, watching with half-veiled amusement as she sank onto her bed.   
  
"...I...hate you," Bulma managed breathlessly.   
  
Vegeta just smirked. "Possibly..." He said.  
  
Bulma glared at him. "Fuck you, Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta just crossed his arms and grinned. "Be careful what you say, Onna..."  
  
"Get Out!!" Bulma screeched.  
  
"You never answered the question..." Vegeta said, ignoring her outburst.  
  
Bulma blanched. 'That stupid question is what got you into this situation in the first place.' Sighing, Bulma said, "We went down to see Dr. Briefs. Will you leave now?"  
  
"Was Kakarott there?" Vegeta pressed.  
  
"Dammit, Vegeta, just leave!!" Bulma cried.  
  
"Not until you answer my questions..." Vegeta started. Smirking, he moved torward her. "Then again, if you don't want to..."  
  
"Fine," Bulma said quickly. "Yes, he was there. He's always there."  
  
"How long have you been going to see...the Dr.?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"About two weeks," Bulma sighed.  
  
  
  
"Why do you go there?"   
  
"Because, I...well...he let's me help him build things..." Bulma muttered. She noticed Vegeta's shocked expression. Frowning, she asked, "Why? What did you think I went down there..." Bulma stopped, her expression clearing. "You think...Kakarott and I...are sneaking around?"   
  
Vegeta just looked at her.  
  
Bulma sighed. "We're not seeing each other. Will you leave now?"  
  
Vegeta opened his mouth to say something, but Bulma interupted. "God dammit, Vegeta, get OUT!" Standing up, she pushed Vegeta out of her room and, before he could react, she locked her door.   
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Well, did you like it?? I know I did...hehe...Not a very long chapter, but I'm running out of ideas!! HELP ME!!!  
  
I'm thinking Bulma might...and then Vegeta...ooohhhh.....but should I use...or maybe...but what about Chi-Chi you ask? I know, I know...I don't write about her much...I just don't really like her...Sorry Chi-Chi fans!!! Please forgive me!!! I promise I will try harder...  
  
Well, any ideas would be great!!! Just leave them in a review or e-mail me at:  
  
bulma_wannabe2002@yahoo.com  
  
Til next time!! 


	8. Training

Hi!!!  
  
*sob* I have a GREAT idea...but I don't know how to write it!!! *takes calming breath* Ok, I'm going to work my way through this...slowly, I'm sure, but I will!!  
  
Bloodlust Night: This chapter is for you...hehe...hope you like it.   
  
Thank you everyone for your reviews!!! I love you all!! *tears of joy*  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Akira isn't selling, so DBZ still doesn't belong to me. *stalks to a corner to sulk*  
  
Warning: Much suggestive content. Do not read if you do not like this kinda stuff. I repeat...much content. If you don't like this kinda stuff...Do Not Read.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Training  
  
Bulma paced...back and forth...back and forth...ocasionally glancing at the clock as she passed. Ten minutes. Ten minutes before she was to report to Vegeta's personal training room. Which was located in his quarters. Growling, she paced some more.  
  
Thoughts of the night before kept trying to break into her thoughts, but she stubbornly squashed them down. She desperately searched for something to occupy her mind. Pacing only gave her time to think, and she'd had to much of that last night.  
  
She almost sighed in relief when she glanced at the clock. Five minutes. Then she groaned. Five minutes. To be there on time, she had to leave now.   
  
She opened the door to the hall, then jumped in surprise. Yamcha was standing there, hand poised to knock.  
  
Grinning sheepishly, he moved his hand to his side and said, "Hey, Bulma."  
  
"Hey," Bulma replied moodily. She headed off down the hall.  
  
Oblivious to her dark mood, Yamcha fell into step beside her. "Where are you going?" He asked after a moment.  
  
"To train," Bulma growled angrily.  
  
Yamcha glanced at Bulma, startled. "Um...I thought Saiyans liked to train?"  
  
"We do," Bulma sighed. "Under normal circumstances. And I can assure you, these are not normal circumstances."  
  
Yamcha waited for a more detailed explanation, but when she didn't continue, he said, "I see."  
  
Bulma sighed again. "It doesn't matter. Don't worry about it."  
  
Yamcha glanced at her again, but said nothing.  
  
After a few moments of silence, they came to an elaborate, stone staircase. Images were carved into the steps, but Bulma didn't stop to look. As she started to climb, she glanced at Yamcha and said, "You better go. Only royalty is allowed on the next floor. You don't want to get into trouble."   
  
"Um...okay...see you later?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"Sure...later," Bulma said vaugely. She continued up the stairs, ignoring her surroundings. Her mind was racing with thoughts she could no longer hide from.  
  
Fortunately for her, Vegeta's room was the first door at the top of the stairs. Taking a deep breath, Bulma knocked on the door.  
  
The few seconds it took for Vegeta to open his door were worse than the fact that she had to be there. In those few seconds, hope that he wasn't there surfaced, only to be squashed when Vegeta answered her knock...in nothing but a pair of spandex training shorts.   
  
Bulma flushed, quickly averting her gaze to his, frowning as he smirked.   
  
"You are one minute late," Vegeta said smoothly, pulling her inside and closing the door. Bulma barely had time to notice Vegeta's impressive living quarters before she was drug through a door on her left.   
  
"Let go of me, Vegeta!" Bulma huffed, trying to pull her arm out of his grip. "I can walk on my own, you know."   
  
Vegeta smirked as he let go. "Actually, I didn't know."  
  
Bulma turned a deep shade of red. Just as she was about to attack, the room's gravity shifted and, caught off guard, she fell.  
  
"Hmm...and here I thought that you were strong," Vegeta mused, grinning evily. "It's only on fifty times normal gravity. Should I turn it down?"   
  
Growling, Bulma stood up. "No." Without another word, she flew at him, her fist ready. She barely had time to register his smirk before he was gone; she hit the wall, leaving a dent that wasn't so un-noticeable. She winced a second before the blow came; a kick in the side, knocking her off her feet.   
  
'Dammit,' Bulma thought, getting to her feet. 'Got to be more careful.' She straightened, schooled her features into a cold glare, then turned to Vegeta.   
  
"Alright," Bulma said slowly. She balled her hands into fists and began powering up. Blue electricity crawled along the walls, being pulled into the whirlwind of power that surrounded her. As she finished, she said, "I'm ready."   
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+   
  
Vegeta frowned as she powered up. 'She's stronger than I thought,' he mused, then he smirked. 'Still, not strong enough.' He glanced at her, using these few moments to appreciate what she was wearing. 'Black is definitely her color,' he thought, taking in the full body suit. Her hair was pulled up into a tight ponytail, but a few wisps had escaped, framing her face, gentling her features.  
  
Vegeta winced, forcing himself to forget his growing desire. Thoughts like that would only lead to him losing, and he couldn't lose. Not to her.  
  
It was a relief when she finally said, "I'm ready."  
  
Frowning at her, Vegeta said, "It's about time." With that, he attacked. Or, tried to at least. Right as he was about to punch her, she smirked and fazed out, elbowing him in the back a moment later.  
  
Vegeta staggered, then turned, only to be punched in the jaw. He tasted blood. He wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand, glaring daggers at Bulma. He attacked again. A series of punches and kicks followed, each trying to get the upperhand, neither giving in to the other.   
  
A few minutes into the fight, Bulma fazed out, startling Vegeta as his punch struck air. He turned quickly, but not quick enough to block her kick aimed straight for the stomach. He flew backwards, hitting his head against the wall rather hard.   
  
He sat for a moment, wincing as he felt the back of his head. Pulling his hand in front of his face, he saw blood. He growled softly, menacingly. "Bitch," he muttered.  
  
Bulma smirked. "You're the one who wanted me to train with you," she taunted. "So what's the matter? Don't want to play now that you're losing?"   
  
Vegeta attacked again, but only managed to get thrown into the wall again. 'Shit!' he mentally berated himself. 'How could I let this happen?'  
  
Bulma moved to stand over him. Frowning, she said, "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine," Vegeta growled, standing back up. He glared at her. 'How could I let myself lose?'  
  
Bulma smirked at him. "Are we finished here?"  
  
Vegeta's eyes narrowed as he watched her. 'Dammit,' he thought as his mind cleared. 'I let myself be...distracted.' Aloud, he said, "Yes, we're through...here."  
  
He smirked as she frowned, then opened the door.   
  
Bulma hesitated. "What are you up to, Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta just stood there, his trademark smirk plastered to his face, his arms crossed.   
  
Bulma walked by him slowly, watching him carefully as she walked into his living quarters. She gasped as she finally got a good look at his room. She was standing in what was equivalent to a living room. A stone fireplace was set into the wall opposite the room's door; a deep blue couch was facing it. A door on the right wall presumedly led to the sleeping area.   
  
  
  
"Would you like to see it?" Vegeta murmured into her ear.   
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+   
  
Bulma jumped, pulling her eyes away from the door. "No...that's okay..." She started, then paused as she caught his gaze. His eyes were dark, glazed. She bit her lip; backing away from him.   
  
"What's wrong?" Vegeta murmured, matching her steps with his own.  
  
"Vegeta...?" Bulma whimpered as she backed into the wall. "What...what are you doing?"  
  
Vegeta smirked at her. Placing his hands on the wall on either side of her, he said, "What does it look like I'm doing?"  
  
Bulma glared. "I can see what you're doing, but...why?"  
  
Vegeta grinned. "I want you," he said simply.  
  
Bulma blanched. "Wh..what?" She asked stupidly.  
  
Vegeta moved closer; Bulma gasped as his body came into contact with hers. Shivers of fear and excitement raced through every inch of her body. She closed her eyes, taking a deep, shuddering breath, exhaling sharply as she felt his arousal press against her thigh.   
  
Vegeta moved his lips to her ear and whispered, "And I know you want me, too." He nipped at her earlobe; she could feel his smirk as she gasped softly.  
  
His lips moved down her neck, trailing feather-light kisses down to the collar of her training suit. She whimpered as his hands came to her waist, gently pulling her away from the wall, molding her body to his.   
  
Bulma tried to think, tried to find some way out of this situation, but her mind could only concentrate on how good his hands felt as they circled her waist, could only concentrate on the hot, wet kisses that were slowly moving lower and lower.  
  
Vegeta himself was having trouble concentrating. His intention had been to scare her, but she was so receptive to his minstrations that he was quickly losing control. And as her arms hesitantly circled his neck, he groaned, tightening his grip on her.  
  
He moved his lips to hers, sliding his tongue into her warm sweetness, nearly groaning as she whimpered in pleasure. He devoured her taste hungrily, pushing her back against the wall. He moved his hands to her breast, pinching and rubbing, making her cry out into his mouth.  
  
Bulma whimpered again, moving her hands to his chest. She traced the contours of his muscles, reveling in his obvious strength. She had given up trying to think, gave herself up to the pleasures Vegeta was offering her.   
  
She pulled away from his kiss, moving her lips to his throat, slowly going lower. Her hands moved downward, her fingertips brushing against his stomach. He groaned, leaning his head on her shoulder as she brushed her hand against him.  
  
Vegeta, in turn, moved his hands to her back and un-zipped her training suit. As he pulled the offensive material away from her body, he realized, to his delight, that she didn't wear a bra. He forced her to move her hands, pulling her arms out of the sleeves, then let the material hang as he bent down and took one perfect breast into his mouth.  
  
Bulma gasped as the cool air made contact with her skin, then hissed as he began nipping and sucking at her breast, giving equal attention to both. She closed her eyes tight, seeing flashes of white behind her eyes. 'Well,' she thought, moving her hand to the hem of his shorts. 'Two can play that game.' She gave a slight tug; she was about to pull him free of the spandex when...  
  
The intercom buzzed. Loudly.  
  
They jumped away from each other; Bulma hit her head as she was already against the wall. They stared at each other, panting heavily. Bulma, noticing her state of un-dress, pulled her top up hurriedly. A few moments later, the intercom buzzed again.   
  
Swearing loudly, Vegeta had just decided to ignore it when his father's voice said, "Vegeta, I know you're there. You are to report to the docking bay immediately. We have an important guest arriving in fifteen minutes." A pause, then, "Vegeta, answer me, now!"  
  
Vegeta glared darkly at the intercom before hitting the button. "I'm not coming!"   
  
"You will be here, Vegeta, or I will have the power to you training room turned off for the next month."  
  
"Dammit!" Vegeta punched the wall, creating a gaping hole through which you could see his bedroom. Pushing the button again, he said, "I'm on my way."  
  
He glared at the intercom for a moment, then glanced at Bulma. She looked adorably lost and confused. Grinding his teeth, Vegeta looked away. 'A cold shower,' he thought. 'Then the docking bay, then...father.' "Leave," he growled. He watched as Bulma glanced at him, then let herself out.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
*comes out of corner, cackling insanely* I feel so much better!! And guess what?? *pulls plastic robe on, puts plastic bag over head* I will not be hit by flying fruit this time!!! *more insane laughter* *fruit his plastic, it slides off* *cackling in glee*  
  
I hope this chapter makes up for the fact that I don't know when I'll be able to update again. *mutter* I hate moving, but I love it this time!!! Bigger house!!! My own room!!! A pond!!! *joyful tears of...well...joy* *glances at clock* Ooops...um...it's like...1:30 in the morning...no wonder I'm so hyper. I'm tired!!!  
  
Well peeps, as always, review!!! Please!! Your reviews are what keeps me going!! If you notice, this is my only story with more than one chapter!! That's because none of the others have more than two reviews!!! *sob* Well, the pig one has more, but that's a completed story...so it doesn't count...*sniff*  
  
*gag* *tries taking deep breath*   
  
Oh no, I can't breathe!! But...need...bag...protection... *pulls bag off of head* *deep breaths* Huh...? No fruit? Uh...um... *holds hands out pleadingly* You don't have to come here...You don't need that...ulp... *squeek* ...help? 


	9. The Guest

Hey!!   
  
I move this Saturday, so this is the last update for probably...two weeks? I'm not sure...  
  
Anyhoo...I have 40 reviews...ten more and I'll be sooooo happy...*hint hint* ^_~  
  
I have no idea what I'm gonna do for this chapter, so please bear with me.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. (wow...no complaining...^_^)  
  
Chapter 9  
  
The Guest  
  
When Vegeta arrived at the docking bay, he glared menacingly at his father and said, "Who the hell is so important that I have to be here?" (A/N* I guess I should have called it a landing bay because it's on the planet...oh well)  
  
King Vegeta quirked his eyebrows and countered, "What the hell is so important that you didn't want to come?"  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms and said nothing.  
  
King Vegeta smirked. "I thought so."  
  
Before Vegeta could reply, a worker came up and, after bowing, said, "Sirs, the Lord has entered the atmosphere. He should be landing within the next five minutes."  
  
King Vegeta waved his hand in a way that acknowledged and dismissed the saiyan.   
  
Vegeta blanched. Lord? He turned to his father and said, "What Lord?"  
  
King Vegeta smirked. "Can't you guess?"  
  
Vegeta eyes went wide a moment, then he glared at his father. "Yes, I can. I'm leaving." He started to leave.  
  
King Vegeta smirked. "Suit yourself. I'll just send him to your quarters. After all, I'm sure he wants to see you...alone...anyway."   
  
Vegeta froze. He turned to his father, slowly. 'How does he know?' Vegeta growled at the sight of his father's amused smirk.   
  
"Oh, and don't bother locking the door," King Vegeta added. "I'll just give him the master code."  
  
His fists clenched at his sides, Vegeta closed his eyes against the hateful glee showing on his father's face. 'No...I can't kill him...not yet...' Opening his eyes, Vegeta moved back over to his father's side.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+   
  
'Now what?' Bulma thought as she paced the length of her room. She took a deep, shuddery breath as she remembered his lips on hers; his hands moving over her body... 'Stop it, Bulma,' she thought harshly.   
  
  
  
Sighing, she sat on the edge of her bed and stared at her hands. 'Was I really about to do...that?' She groaned.   
  
'Thank Kami Chi-Chi isn't here.' The random thought caught her off guard. 'Where did that come from? Well...I suppose it's true...she wouldn't leave me alone if she knew I was upset about something, and I can't tell her this...' She frowned. 'Am I upset?'  
  
Before she could answer herself, she noticed a slowly rising energy level. Concentrating, she realized it was Vegeta; a few moments more, she realized he was upset. She frowned. 'I wonder what's wrong?'  
  
She started to get up, then thought better of it and sat back down. Then she stood back up. 'Why not?' She thought defensively. 'It's not like I'm going to see HIM or anything...I just want to know what's going on.' With that, she walked out of her room.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Kakarott coughed nervously, looking up and down the hall for any signs of life. When he was sure no one was around, he knocked.   
  
After a moment, the door opened. "Hi!" Chi-Chi said, surprised. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Um...well, you see...I was um, wodering if..." Kakarott squirmed. He took a deep breath, then let out a rushed, "Would you like to go see a movie with me tonight after supper?"  
  
Chi-Chi stared at him, shocked. Kakarott hurried to add, "You don't have to if you don't want...I just thought...well...um..." He felt a blush creeping into his cheeks.  
  
Chi-Chi stared for a moment more, and Kakarott couldn't help but feel that this was a mistake. Then she smiled.  
  
"Sure!" She said. "That sounds like fun."  
  
"Really?" Kakarott asked, surprised but pleased.  
  
"Yeah." She stepped back and pulled the door open. "Come in."  
  
Kakarott glanced at her, surprised, but before he could say or do anything, he felt Vegeta's power rising at a steady rate. Kakarott turned, frowning, in the direction it was coming from. "Actually, I think I better go see what's wrong with Vegeta," He said.  
  
Chi-Chi nodded, then said, "Can I come, too?"  
  
Kakarott nodded distractedly. He hadn't felt Vegeta this mad since... 'Oh no...It couldn't be...' He started walking at a brisk pace, not noticing when Bulma fell into step with them.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Yamcha was sitting in Krillin's room, along with the others, when Vegeta's energy became noticeable. Frowning, he asked, "What's going on?"   
  
"How should we know," 18 asked testily. "We're here, and he's...somewhere else."  
  
"You weren't actually suppose to answer that..." Yamcha mumbled under his breath. Out loud, he said, "Let's go find out!"  
  
"I don't know if that's a good idea..." Krillin said quietly. "Who ever it is, they're mad. Real mad."  
  
Yamcha glared at him. "What are you, chicken? Come on. I want to know who that is."  
  
"I don't think it's a good idea..." Krillin said nervously.  
  
"Then don't come," Yamcha said. Looking around, he asked, "Is anyone coming with me?"  
  
The others looked back and forth at each other, then shook their heads.  
  
"Fine," Yamcha huffed. He stalked out of the room.   
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
'There he is...' The Lord smirked, taking in Vegeta's appearance from the widow in his quarters. 'Hmm...he's a bit taller...stronger...still as stubborn as ever, if his expression is any indication.'   
  
He grinned as he thought back to his last visit, four years ago. A very pleasing visit. He shivered in anticipation as he remembered how fiercely Vegeta had struggled...knowing that there was really no point... He remembered how Vegeta had cried out in pain when he'd finally taken him...  
  
The intercom buzzed, pulling him from his thoughts. "Lord, we are landing now."  
  
"I'm on my way..." He took one last look at the prince...his prince... He smirked as he left the room. 'This should be a very fun visit...'   
  
  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Vegeta glanced behind him when he heard the door open. Kakarott, Bulma and Chi-Chi walked in.   
  
Vegeta watched Bulma a moment; she stared at the ship with mild curiousity, obviously wondering who was visiting. Chi-Chi's expression matched her sister's.  
  
Kakarott, on the other hand, glared at the ship a moment, then looked at Vegeta, a jumble of emotions showing in his eyes. Vegeta turned back to the ship, keeping his face blank.  
  
The door of the ship opened; a slanted walkway unfolded from the inside, touching the ground without a sound.  
  
Vegeta took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for the Lord's appearance. His whole being was fixated on the one who would, without a doubt, be decending the walkway any moment now.   
  
A few guards emerged, bowed, then stood to the side. Vegeta ignored them, for the Lord was descending the walkway.   
  
He was as ugly, if not uglier, that the last time Vegeta had seen him. A white body, a long tail that drug lazily behind him. He was rather short, though his size said nothing for his strength. Vegeta tried not to wince as he remembered just how strong this...thing...really was.  
  
The Lord stopped a few yards from Vegeta and his father. Vegeta purposely avoided his gaze as he gave a curt nod of his head, the closest thing to a bow the creature would ever get from him.  
  
"Welcome back, Lord Frieza," King Vegeta said, bowing.  
  
"It's good to be back," Frieza said, grinning at Vegeta. "I've been looking forward to this visit for some time now."  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
So, who didn't realize that was coming? *cackles evily* Even flying fruit won't bother me tonight!! That was fun!!!  
  
Hey, does anyone think my writing is childish? I've had someone tell me it is recently...*sniff* I'm trying!!! Really I am...sometimes I just have so many ideas that I write fast and don't think about what I'm writing...I slowed down tonight...tell me if it's ok...*sniff*  
  
Anyhoo...review!!! Please!!! I need encouragement...I have no clue where I'm going with this story...  
  
Oh, I have others, too...go read them!!! I think they're pretty good...go read and review!!!  
  
Til next time!! 


	10. Vegeta

Hiii!! I'm back!! *allowing flying fruit to hit me* I know, I deserve it. I'm sooo sorry for the delay. I visited my dad over Thanksgiving, so I didn't feel like writing. When I got home, we had friends visit from out of state. They stayed over New Years. My baby brother is learning how to walk. He called me 'Sana' the other day... *sob* *tears of joy* It's not my full name, but I'm so happy!! ^_^  
  
Anyway, I have over 50 reviews!! Thank you guys so much!! I love you all!! Thank you for sticking with me all this time!!  
  
Disclaimer: DBZ does not belong to me, never will, and I have accepted this fact so I will not complain... What am I talking about...? I want to own Veggie-kun... *sob*  
  
Warning: LEMON! If you do not like, do not read. I repeat, detailed LEMON. If you do not like, do not read. That is all.  
  
Chapter 10   
  
Vegeta  
  
By the time Yamcha made it to the landing bay, everyone was leaving. King Vegeta led the procession, followed by Vegeta and...some one, surrounded on all sides by guards. Bulma, Chi-Chi and Kakarott came out a few moments later.  
  
  
  
"What's going on?" Yamcha asked Bulma as he fell into step with her. "Who is that?"  
  
  
  
"I'm not sure, but whoever it is, Vegeta doesn't like him much," She replied.  
  
  
  
Yamcha was silent for a moment, then said, "Hey, do you want to go to a movie with me tonight?"  
  
  
  
Before Bulma could answer, Kakarott jumped in. "Hey, yeah! Chi-Chi and I are going tonight, too! We could all go together!"  
  
"Great!" Yamcha said happily. "We can go right after supper. How's that sound?"  
  
"Um... I don't really feel like a movie tonight," Bulma interupted.   
  
"Well, why not?" Yamcha asked, a bit dissappointed.   
  
"I just don't," Bulma snapped. "Maybe some other time." With that, she turned down the next hallway, leaving the others to stare after her in surprise.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
By the time she'd made it to Dr. Brief's lab, Bulma was sorry for her earlier behavior. She pushed the regret away as she looked around her, making sure no one saw her go in.  
  
"Bulma!" Dr. Briefs said, pleasantly surprised. "I thought you couldn't come down here anymore."  
  
"Well, Vegeta's busy right now," Bulma waved her hand dismissively. "Some royal lizard guy. He's really ugly. Anyway, I thought I'd come while I had the chance."  
  
"How did your training session go earlier?" Dr. Briefs asked curiously.  
  
"Actually, I was hoping I could talk to you about that," Bulma started slowly. She looked into the Dr.'s kind, curious eyes. "But you can't say anything to anyone. You have to promise."  
  
"Of course," Dr. Briefs said. "Here, sit down." He pulled up a chair, then sat down across from her. "Now, go ahead."  
  
And so Bulma told him everything.   
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+   
  
Vegeta grimaced as he realized that Frieza was to stay on the same floor as him for his visit. As soon as Frieza had entered his quarters, Vegeta fled, not caring where he ended up as long as it was away from there.  
  
After a few minutes, he slowed down and looked around him, trying to figure out where he was. Pieces of memories flitted through his mind as he saw her picture. He slowly walked to the end of the corridor, stopping in front of two elaborately decorated doors. He slowly pushed them open, taking in scents and sights he hadn't thought of in years.  
  
As he wandered around the living room, he came to a picture he'd forgotten existed. The only picture taken of the two of them. Taken only a few months before her death. She stood behind him, her arms wrapped around his waist as she smiled down at him lovingly, and he, a mere five-year-old boy, smiling at the camera, his hands covering hers.  
  
Vegeta picked it up, wiping away years of dust. He stared at the picture a moment, then carried it to his mother's bedroom. A layer of dust covered the bed, but Vegeta lay down anyway. Closing his eyes, he took in the smells of the room, catching a trace of her scent. The memories flooded his mind, filling him with a calmness he hadn't felt since the day she'd died.   
  
It felt like only moments had passed, but it was dark outside when Vegeta finally looked around him. He had just decided to stay, knowing that he'd already missed supper, when he heard a noise outside the door. He sat up quickly, readying a deadly ki blast.   
  
"Vegeta?" Bulma's voice floated to him from the next room. "I know you're in here." Her head popped into the room. "You aren't going to shoot that at me, are you?" She nodded at the ki blast aimed at the door.  
  
Vegeta let the blast dissapate, staring at Bulma in relief, then anger. "What are you doing in here?" He demanded.  
  
"Everyone's looking for you," She said softly, coming to sit at the edge of the bed. "You missed supper."  
  
"I wasn't hungry," Vegeta replied dully.  
  
Bulma bit her lip, then asked, "That lizard guy who came today, who is he? He wasn't very happy when you didn't show up for supper."  
  
Vegeta stared at her in disbelief, then shrugged and said, "His name is Frieza."  
  
"Fr..Frieza?!" Bulma started in shock. "You mean, Lord Frieza?"  
  
"Hmph," Was Vegeta's only reply.  
  
Bulma sat quietly for a few moments, taking in this new information as she looked around her. "Who's room is this?" She asked softly.  
  
Vegeta glanced up, startled at the change of subject. He looked at the picture again, then said, "It was my mother's."   
  
  
  
"It's a beautiful room," Bulma said quietly. "What happened to her?"  
  
Vegeta sighed, then handed her the picture. "He killed her, just a few months after that was taken." Vegeta grabbed her roughly by the arm, pulling her out into the living area. He pointed to a spot near the couch. "Right there. Father told me I was to old to need a mother. It was time for me to grow up. Become a man. I swore on that day, I would be the one to do him in." Vegeta stared blankly for a moment, then turned to Bulma.   
  
Bulma shuddered at the pain showing clearly in his eyes. It was soon replaced by Vegeta's usual cold mask, but Bulma knew she'd never forget it.  
  
"I um... Talked to Dr. Briefs today," Bulma started hesitantly, "about...earlier." She glanced up, trying to catch any hint of a reaction, but he just watched her, his expression remaining blank. "He told me...that you aren't as bad as you seem, that I should give you a chance."  
  
Vegeta snorted. "The old man is a fool," He stated calmly.  
  
Bulma glared at him. "Are you saying he's wrong? If so, then I'll just leave." She turned to go, but was stopped when Vegeta grabbed her arm again. A little shiver went down her spine as her eyes met his and anything she'd thought to say left her mind.   
  
"What do you want from me, Bulma?" Vegeta asked quietly, staring at her intently.   
  
Bulma stared into his eyes, her breath hitching in her throat. What did she want? Her thoughts and feeling were so mixed up right now. All she knew for sure is that he needed her... And...maybe, she needed him, too.  
  
She stared at him a moment longer, then, gathering all her courage, she leaned up and kissed him.   
  
Vegeta blinked in surprise, then moaned as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tightly against him. He moaned again as her soft hands slid up under his shirt, tracing his muscles with her fingertips.  
  
He moved away from her lips, trailing kisses down her neck as he un-zipped her training suit. He pulled the material down her arms, letting his fingertips slide along her skin. He smirked into her neck as he felt her shudder.   
  
Bulma gasped as he took one nipple into his mouth, suckling gently as his hand came up to play with the other. Bulma nearly lost her balance as his other hand came up between her legs, massaging roughly. She moaned, leaning over Vegeta for balance.  
  
Vegeta, quickly growing frustrated with this position, stood up and drug Bulma to his mother's room. He set her on the edge of the bed, pulling off the rest of her clothes before kissing her again.   
  
Bulma felt a prickle of dissappointment as he pulled away and pulled her into another room, but soon forgot about it when she found herself naked on the edge of a bed. As he kissed her again, she grabbed his waist, pulling his pants down and releasing his erection. She grinned as Vegeta jumped, obviously startled, and took the opportunity to pull his shirt over his head.   
  
She stared at his length a moment, taking in his size with her eyes. She slowly let her eyes travel upward, taking in his strength and physique before meeting his eyes with her own. A question waited there. Bulma took only a moment to think about it, then reached out and pulled him to her.  
  
Vegeta sighed as his skin touched hers. He kissed her deeply, reveling in the feel of her beneath him. He ran his hands over her body, creating little electric shocks that coursed beneath her skin. He pushed a finger into her entrance, then a second. She moaned and bucked as he moved his fingers in and out of her heat in a steady rhythm.   
  
When he thought he couldn't wait any longer, she let out a gasp and her inner walls spasmed. He let her ride out her orgasm, then immediately entered her.  
  
He gritted his teeth at the feel of her surrounding him. He forced himself to stay still a moment for fear of coming right then. When he had himself under control, he moved slowly, watching Bulma's face as it twisted in pleasure. As he moved into her, Bulma bucked, bringing him deeper within her velvety heat.   
  
  
  
Soon their movements quickened, Vegeta gritting his teeth as he neared orgasm. When Bulma screamed his name, her inner walls squeezing Vegeta's length as she came again, Vegeta finally let himself come with a scream of his own. They both collapsed, breathing heavily.   
  
It was a few minutes before they could breath normally. When Bulma finally looked around her, she giggled.   
  
"What?" Vegeta asked, frowning slightly. He looked down at her flushed face, happily smiling back at him.  
  
"Um, Vegeta, we're in your mother's bed," Bulma said, giggling again.   
  
Vegeta looked around him, going slightly red when he saw his mother's smiling face watching him from within the picture. He looked back at Bulma and gave a slight smirk.   
  
"Would you have preferred the couch?" He asked evily. He stood up. "I can arrange it for you." She squealed as he picked her up and carried her to the couch. He cut off any protests she might have had as he began ravishing her body, again.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Following Vegeta's energy was easier than Frieza had expected. He slowed as he came to a set of doors. One was opened slightly, so he let himself in. He frowned as he realized that Vegeta was not alone. He moved silently to a door on the right, his frown deepening when he heard a feminine giggle, then a squeal.   
  
He looked inside, then quickly backed away from the door, hiding in the shadows as Vegeta carried the woman to the couch. His features darkened as Vegeta began kissing her.   
  
He left quickly, anger consuming him completely. His monkey prince had defied him for the last time.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Sooo, what do you think? Was it okay? That was so much harder to write than I expected it to be...   
  
I hope that kinda makes up for not posting in a long time. Please say it does!!! I promise to TRY and get the next chapter up soon. No promises. Promises, I have found, are dangerous things...  
  
Please, please, REVIEW!!! I need to know what you all think!! *sob* I hope I still have people watching for this chapter... Is there anybody out there?! *crickets chirp* *sob* Oh wait!! I know of at least three people watching for this... Yayayay!!! Please review!!  
  
^_^ Until next time!! 


	11. Vegeta's Feelings

Hey peeps! I'm back!

Okay, I know I let you all down. It's been over a year since I updated this. Please forgive me! So much has happened... Too much to put in here.

Anyway, I'm going to wrap it up, so here's the long awaited last chapter. I hope someone out there reads it...

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ... Veggie-kun talks to me in my head, though!

OOO

Frieza stormed into his room, destroying guards that didn't move out of his way fast enough. 'How dare he!' Frieza fumed as he pushed the button that would connect him to the King. Vegeta would pay... dearly.'

King Vegeta's voice came over the intercom a moment later. "What can I do for you, Lord Frieza?"

"You will arrange for Vegeta to come to my personal quarters for a...training session tomorrow. I will expect him right after lunch." He turned the intercom off, not waiting for a reply. Oh yes, the prince would pay dearly for his actions.

OOO

Bulma rolled over groggily, her arm reaching out for Vegeta's form. She opened her eyes when she couldn't find him. She looked around her, realizing that they were back in his mother's room. Memories of the night before rushed back into her mind, and she smiled to herself. She got out of bed and dressed hurriedly, then walked into the living room.

Vegeta stood staring out the window, oblivious to her approaching him. He jumped as she wrapped her arms around his waist, giving her a startled glance.

Bulma frowned. "Are you ok, Vegeta?"

"I'm fine, woman," he muttered. He turned his attention back to the window, lost in thought.

Bulma's frown deepened. "No you're not. What's wrong? You can tell me."

"I said I'm fine!" Vegeta growled, moving away from her. He fought to control himself, then said, "Leave."

"But..." Bulma started, confused.

"I said LEAVE!" Vegeta shouted, turning to her. "Is that so hard to understand? Is Kakarott's stupidity rubbing off on you? Here, let me show you!"

He took roughly by the arm and half pulled, half pushed her to the door. "Your room is that way," he said, pointing down the hall. "Now go!"

Bulma looked at him a moment, then turned on her heel and ran.

Vegeta sighed, watching her go. As long as Frieza was there, it wouldn't be safe for her to be with him. As much as he wanted her to stay, knowing she was safe was more important.

OOO

Bulma rushed back to her room, angry tears streaming down her face. 'What did I do wrong?' She wondered. 'Why did he treat me that way?'

"Bulma?" Chi-Chi's voice came to her. Looking up, she saw Chi-Chi and Kakarott talking outside Chi-Chi's room. "Bulma, are you ok? What's wrong?"

"Did Vegeta say something?" Kakarott asked, anger showing clearly in his eyes.

Bulma ignored them as she made it to her room. She slammed the door, locking it behind her. She looked around a moment, then laid down on the bed and allowed herself to cry.

She had only been crying for a few moments, however, when she realized that she was not alone. Taking a deep breath, she looked around her room again; this time, she saw a form hidden in the shadows by the bedroom door.

She sat up quickly as it started to move toward her. She was about to scream when she realized who it was.

"L...Lord Frieza!" She gasped, staring at him. "What are you doing here?"

Frieza merely smirked as he continued to move closer. "So," he said in his high, rasping voice, "You are the one that my monkey prince has become fond of." He looked her up and down in a lazy sort of way. "Kind of cute, I suppose. Curvy, to be sure. A small bit of strength...nothing special, though. Maybe your brain is what drew his attention." Frieza gave her an evil grin, enjoying the way her fear made her tremble. "Then again... you don't look all that smart. What is my monkey thinking?"

By this time, he was standing over her, staring down at her angrily. "No matter. A problem easily remedied."

Bulma opened her mouth to scream, but before anything came out, her world went black.

OOO

Vegeta had just made it back to his room when his father's voice came over the intercom. Vegeta growled angrily as he listened to his father's words. He was going to kill him, he resolved as he brought his fist down on the intercom, enjoying the way it shattered beneath his fist. Just as soon as he became the Legendary.

He sat down on the edge of his bed, sifting through his jumbled thoughts and emotions.

Frieza's personal quarters... Vegeta knew this meant on his ship. He shuddered. No way was he going there. Frieza would have to come get him himself. Then again, that's probably what Frieza wanted... Vegeta growled angrily. Stupid lizard...

Pushing those thoughts aside, his mind turned to Bulma. He scowled, angry with himself. Why did he have to go and yell at her like that? Because it's for her own good, whether she understood that or not.

He sighed, looking around his room thoughtfully. She had really seemed to like it last time she was here. After Frieza left, maybe he'd ask her to move in here with him. Perhaps that would make up for what he'd done. He scowled. She'd probably make him apologize...

A loud knock at his door interrupted his thoughts. He felt out with his ki and sighed again before getting up and opening his door. Chi-Chi and Kakarott stood there; the former looking furious, the latter more troubled.

"What did you do to my sister?" Chi-Chi screeched at him. "Where is she?"

"What are you talking about, woman?" Vegeta said, wincing. It took all his willpower not to cover his ears.

"She ran past us, crying," Kakarott said softly, watching Vegeta closely. "When we went to see what was wrong, she was gone."

"Her door looks like it's been broken down, and she's nowhere to be found!" Chi-Chi screamed in a panicky voice. "Where is she? If you've hurt her, so help me...I'll..."

She stopped at the look on Vegeta's face. He seemed almost scared, and this scared her even more. He left the room without a word, Kakarott and Chi-Chi hurrying to catch up.

"It was Frieza, wasn't it?" Kakarott said quietly, anger and worry evident in his voice.

Vegeta didn't answer. He practically flew down the staircase to the guest rooms, finding Bulma's room easily.

The door had indeed been broken down, and Vegeta took in an angry, ragged breath. He stepped inside the room, knowing she wasn't there, but having to look anyway. There seemed to be no struggle, so Bulma either left of her own free will, or there was no chance for her to fight back. He was willing to bet on the latter of the two.

Chi-Chi and Kakarott stepped back as Vegeta screamed, his power rising drastically. 'That lizard has gone to far! It's time to make him pay!' These thoughts tumbled through his mind, adding to the fury and worry already there. His eyes shifted to an aqua blue; his hair shimmered, then turned gold. As he gained control of himself, he realized he'd done it. He'd transformed. He was the Legendary.

His elation didn't last long. He searched for Bulma's ki, and found it on Frieza's ship. At least she was still alive. Not knowing how long that would last, Vegeta turned to Kakarott and Chi-Chi.

"Kakarott, come with me," he ordered. "Woman, go to your room. You'll only be in the way."

Chi-Chi looked at Kakarott, scared and slightly confused. He gave her a quick, light kiss, then nudged her in the direction of her room. He watched until she was safely inside, then turned to catch up to Vegeta, who hadn't waited on him.

The trip to Frieza's ship was a quick one. Both lost in their own thoughts, it was also a quiet one.

Vegeta's father stood outside the door to the landing bay, apparently waiting for Vegeta. His grin faltered as he saw his son's transformation. Then he grinned wider. "I knew you'd do it! I knew you'd become the Legendary! Now we can take over the universe! With Frieza by our side..." He never finished. A highly concentrated ki beam to the heart ensured he would never speak again.

Vegeta stepped over his father's remains, entered a code on the panel by the door, then moved into the room, Kakarott at his side.

They walked up the ramp at the entrance of the ship, ducking a little to get in. They stepped onto the bridge, noticing immediately that there was no one there. Apparently, Frieza had sent everyone away in anticipation of the prince's arrival.

They headed down a long corridor and up a flight of stairs. Vegeta remembered all to clearly being drug through these hallways, fighting with all his might against what he knew was going to happen. He had been too weak to protect himself. He quickened his pace. Hopefully, he'd be strong enough to protect Bulma.

Kakarott glanced at Vegeta, noting the determination in his eyes with a slight frown. He'd never heard the whole story about what had happened four years ago, but he knew enough to know that this was extremely difficult for Vegeta.

At the top of the stairs, Vegeta turned left. When they reached the door at the end of the hall, Vegeta paused a moment, taking a deep breath. He then blasted the door down and walked inside.

OOO

So, what do you think? I know I said it would be the last chapter... But don't worry! The story is completed! I just thought this was an excellent place to leave it, so I did!I love cliffhangers!

Please R&R. I'll post the next chapter in a few days. I want to see how many people are still reading this... I'm awful... It's been almost two years since I've posted anything... I'm so sorry!

Til next time!

Ja Ne!


	12. Pain

I'm back! (Glomps faithful readers) (tears) Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou! (Hyperventilates)

Okay, I'm better. (Grin) I love you guys!

Disclaimer: The Veggie-kun in my head refuses to leave me alone, so...can I keep him? (Big, soft pleading eyes at Akira)

Warning: If you have a weak stomach, do not read. I guess I have to tell you why, or you'll read to find out... Rape scene coming up. Don't read if you don't like this. Everyone else, please continue and enjoy!

OOO

As the blackness slowly faded, Bulma realized first thing that she was laying face down, naked and tied up, on what appeared to be a bed. A very uncomfortable bed. She looked around her in a panic, ignoring the pain that shot through her head as she tried to figure out where she was.

A slithery laugh brought her attention to the only light in the room. Frieza sat watching something through his window, apparently amused by what he saw. Bulma gasped, bringing his attention to her.

"Finally awake?" he asked, smirking at her. He left the window, watching her with amusement as she inched her body away from his advancing form. "Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you, much. That will come when Vegeta gets here."

He crawled onto the bed, resting between Bulma's spread out legs, running his claws up and down her back. Once lightly, then harshly, drawing blood. He laughed as she screamed, delighting in her pain and fear. He leaned down to taste the thick, flowing fluid as she started crying.

"Stop," she sobbed, "please stop. Please, don't..."

Frieza laughed again. "You sound just like that monkey did, four years ago. No wonder he's drawn to you. You're both pathetic."

Bulma froze at Frieza's words. Before she could take in the full meaning of what he'd said, however, a claw was shoved roughly inside of her, quickly joined by another one. She closed her eyes tightly against the pain, refusing to give him the satisfaction of hearing her beg again.

She could feel Frieza's length pushing against her butt, and new tears flowed as she realized what he planned on doing. 'Vegeta, help me, please...'

"He's almost here," Frieza moaned into her neck. His erection throbbed as he thought of Vegeta finding him fucking his woman. "That monkey will pay..." He pushed himself inside of her, digging into her sides with his claws as he pumped hard and fast.

Bulma screamed, almost blacking out from the pain. Moments later, she heard an explosion behind her as the door was blasted down.

OOO

Vegeta froze, not wanting to believe what he was seeing.

Frieza dug his claws into Bulma's soft flesh, drawing blood, as he pumped into her with amazing speed. He appeared not to notice Vegeta or Kakarott as he gasped in pleasure, moaning deeply as he rode out his orgasm.

Bulma cried softly as Frieza pulled out of her. "Vegeta, please, help me..." She turned her head, her eyes pleading. He looked at her, angry with himself for failing her. He'd tried to protect her from him, and it hadn't worked. How could she forgive him now?

Frieza laughed gleefully. "What's the matter, Vegeta? Cat got your tongue? Aren't you going to answer the princess? Tell her you're too weak to help her, just as you were too weak to help yourself?" He laughed again, watching as Vegeta turned his hate-filled eyes to his. "There's nothing you can do, monkey. Submit now, and I might let the girl live."

Vegeta stood quietly, his mind working furiously. After a few tense moments, Vegeta said quietly, "Let Kakarott take Bulma to her room, and I will stay here."

"Vegeta, no!" Bulma cried. "No, you can't!"

Frieza pretended to think for a moment, then grinned. "Fine. Hurry up, before I change my mind."

Kakarott hurriedly untied her, scooped her up into his arms and headed for the door. He glanced at Vegeta and nodded in a silent good luck, then walked out the door.

Vegeta listened to Bulma screaming at Kakarott to let her go, and a tight smile came to his lips. If all worked out well, he'd be joining her in a few minutes.

"What did you do to yourself, Vegeta?" Frieza asked, finally taking a closer look at him. "I have to say, it's fairly attractive." Frieza grinned as he started toward Vegeta.

Vegeta held his ground, watching Frieza with unveiled hatred. "You are going to pay for what you've done to my woman, Frieza," he growled softly.

Frieza's grin widened. "So, a fight. Sounds fun. Remember the last time we fought, Vegeta?"

Vegeta remembered all too well. Pushing the memories aside, Vegeta bent down into his fighting stance, watching Frieza closely.

"Come on, Frieza, Vegeta said, forcing a smirk to his lips. "Show me what you've got."

"My pleasure," Frieza said, phasing out. He appeared behind Vegeta, elbowing him in the back.

Vegeta staggered, spinning around and punching Frieza in the face. A flurry of punches and kicks followed, Frieza cursing as he realized this wouldn't be so easy. Vegeta's strength had grown at least ten times that which it use to be. Frieza, always having been the strongest, failed to train regularly and had fallen out of shape.

Within ten minutes, Vegeta had the upper hand.

"How does it feel, Frieza?" Vegeta taunted, landing another powerful blow to the lizard's stomach. "Losing, and there's nothing you can do about it."

Frieza snarled, jumping up and sending a Death Beam Vegeta's way. Vegeta easily dodged it, sending a Galick Gun back in retaliation. It hit Frieza dead on, sending him through three walls of his ship.

Vegeta advanced, laughing triumphantly. "I'm through with you, Frieza," he said, powering up for a Big Bang Attack. "You have hurt me and mine for the last time. Say hello to your father for me." He released the attack, watching as Frieza screamed, his body disintegrating to nothing before his eyes.

OOO

"Bulma, please don't worry!" Chi-Chi pleaded. "It'll be okay. Vegeta's the Legendary now. Nothing can stop him. Bulma! Listen to me!"

After helping her get dressed, Kakarott had taken her to Chi-Chi, hoping she'd be able to calm her down. It wasn't working. Bulma paced back and forth in front of the bed, glancing at the door every few seconds. She'd tried leaving a few times, but Kakarott stood in front of the door, keeping her in the room

"Don't worry, Bulma," Kakarott tried again. "Vegeta's strong. And pissed. He'll win for sure." Kakarott smiled tightly. "If you go there, you'll only be in his way."

"I know, I know," Bulma muttered. "You've told me."

"We're not trying to be mean," Chi-Chi said quietly. "We're just trying to protect you."

Bulma collapsed on the couch. Her head hurt, her body hurt, but all she could think about was Vegeta. Even though he'd hurt her that morning, she loved him. She couldn't help it. Something inside of her connected with him in a way she didn't know was possible. She needed him, and now that she'd realized that, there was a chance she would lose him.

They sat in a tense silence for a few minutes, concentrating on the fight. It was hard to tell what was happening, and Bulma worried more and more by the minute.

A knock at the door made them all jump, and Bulma screeched. "Come in!" Chi-Chi called.

Yamcha and the gang entered the room.

"Um... What's going on?" Yamcha asked as Chi-Chi waved at the two couches. Yamcha sat down next to Bulma, grabbing her hand.

Bulma frowned at him, tuning out Chi-Chi's censored explanation. She'd been so wrapped up in her troubles, she'd forgotten that she'd been leading him on. She sighed. 'I guess I better take care of this before it gets bad.'

She stood up, pulling him to his feet. "We'll be right back, Chi," she said as her sister looked up at her. "Finish the story."

She pulled Yamcha into Chi's bedroom and shut the door. Letting go of his hand, she turned to face him.

"Yamcha, I'm sorry, but I'm in love with someone else," she stated bluntly, seeing no other way of saying it. She watched as he started to frown, then gave a weak smile.

"It's okay, Bulma," he said sadly. "I never really expected us to go anywhere. It was nice getting to know you and spend time together. You're a really great person, and I know you'll make whoever it is very happy."

She thought of Vegeta's temper and personality. She doubted he'd ever be really happy. He seemed to enjoy his dark moods. Why couldn't she have fallen in love with Yamcha? He was nice. Very sweet. And safe. She smiled slightly. She knew she wouldn't be able to handle that for too long. Safe was boring. Her and Vegeta were a perfect match.

She gave Yamcha a hug, then walked back out into the living room. Just as she was about to sit down, Vegeta's ki changed. She frowned as she felt a powerful amount of energy, then cheered as she felt Frieza's ki disappear.

"He did it!" She yelled as everyone joined in. She hugged an excited Kakarott and Chi-Chi, then ran from the room.

OOO

Vegeta exited Frieza's ship slowly, barely able to believe he'd finally done it. Frieza and his father were dead, leaving him the king of Vegetasei. He smiled, powering down. On top of that, he was now the Legendary. He left the landing bay in search of Bulma. If she said yes, he'd be the happiest guy in the universe.

OOO

How sweet! Don't you just love me? (Grin)

Now, that rape scene was not planned. I started writing, and that's what I got. In fact, I went back to re-read what I'd written, and got mad! You know how you get mad when someone in the story makes you mad? Well, I got mad at Frieza! It took me a moment to remember that I wrote it...

Umm...yeah...useless rambling... There is an epilogue coming, so don't be done with this story just yet. R&R R&R!

Until next time!

Ja Ne!


	13. Epilogue

Well, I've finally done it. This story has come to it's end... (sniff)

Eventually, I will get around to fixing my earlier chapters. I read them all yesterday, and I'm embarrassed to say I wrote that. The writing is just horrible! In the next few weeks, check for re-posted chapters.

Also, someone mentioned that Bulma got over being raped very quickly, and why wasn't she more withdrawn? Well, I thought about that, too. First of all, I wanted to finish this for Christmas. Secondly...as someone else pointed out, (you know who you are) Bulma is a Saiyan, so her emotions aren't quite that weak. Also, itgoes to show how much she loves Vegeta. (grin) Thank you for the reviews, though. When I re-do this, I might add a few more chapters. Or, I could possible do a sequel... What do you guys think?

Anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Akira ran away from me... does that mean I can keep my Veggie-kun?

Warning: suggestive content, nothing more.

OOO

"Are you sure you're okay with it, Chi?" Bulma asked worriedly. "If not, I won't do it."

Chi-Chi laughed. "Will you stop worrying? I'm fine. You and Vegeta are perfect for each other. I can see that now. Besides," she stopped at a knock on the door. She smiled softly and looked at Bulma. "I have found someone even better."

Bulma watched as Chi-Chi went and opened the door. Kakarott stood there, looking adorably nervous. Bulma smiled at her sister's happiness.

"Oh, um...I can uh, come back later," Kakarott said as Bulma stood up.

"No, I was just leaving," Bulma said as she moved to the door. She smiled at Chi-Chi, who grinned back. "I love you, sis. Kakarott, take good care of her for me. If you don't..." She held up a fist.

Kakarott rubbed the back of his head, laughing weakly. "Okay, Bulma. Don't worry." He smiled at her. "I think Vegeta's waiting for you."

Bulma left, walking down the hall to her, now old, room. She reflected on the last few weeks of her life for what seemed the thousandth time. How had something so bad turned into something so great? She sighed happily as she walked into her room and started packing. Things couldn't get any better.

OOO

That weekend, a huge banquet was held in honor of the new King and Queen. All the royalty from around Vegeta-sei attended, and Bulma got to visit with her parents.

"You can't imagine how proud we are of you, Bulma," her father beamed at her. Her mom gave her a big hug and kiss, causing Bulma a bit of embarrassment. She hugged her back, though, too happy to care.

"Are you comfortable here?" Bulma asked, looking around the lavish guest room they had been given for their visit. "I can always get you better if you want."

Bulma's father just shook his head. "This is more than adequate. We won't be here long, you know. There's still a lot of work to do back home."

"Woman!" Vegeta burst through the door before she could say anything. "What the hell are you doing? You're late!"

Bulma rolled her eyes at her parents, but stood up and joined Vegeta at the door. "You better get to the banquet hall," she told her parents. As she was pulled out the door, she yelled back, "And don't forget to bow!"

OOO

The banquet was a huge success. Vegeta and Bulma were accepted as the new rulers of Vegeta-sei, and after an hour or so of merriment, they retired to their room.

"I'm glad that's over," Bulma sighed wearily. She let herself collapse onto the bed, causing Vegeta to smirk at her. "Tired?" he asked, moving slowly toward her delicate form.

Bulma looked into his eyes and gave her own smirk. "As a matter of fact, yes," she answered, rolling onto her side. She closed her eyes, feigning sleep.

Vegeta's lips came to her ear, kissing and licking it softly, and Bulma nearly moaned out loud as heat flared up in the pit of her stomach. "No fair, Vegeta," she murmured, rolling over to catch his lips with hers.

"Who said I have to play fair?" Vegeta asked roughly, massaging her breasts through her clothes. His erection pushed against her thigh, throbbing with want.

As Bulma gave herself to him, she knew she loved him, and he loved her. She smiled. It couldn't possibly get any better than this.

End

OOO

OMGOMGOMGOMG! I did it! Woohoo! I have finally finished it! (Grin)

Please R&R

To all those who are still with me, thank you sooooo much for your support. I am sorry I left the way I did. There is no excuse good enough to merit a two year absence. I just let myself fall into other things. Please forgive me.

I love you all! Thank you for reading!

Until the next story!

Ja Ne!


End file.
